RainbowClan
Rules *No cat may have grey fur, those who join with grey fur will have to go to 'Waterfall Mountain' so their fur may change color. Because when a cat dies their fur color changes to grey. *All pelt color are allowed. *Medicine cats may have kits, but it is not encouraged. *No cat may begin or end with the same name. *All things that make your cat special are allowed. *The rest of the warrior code stays the same. *When your cat becomes leader you make a page. *I'll add anything I can think of Cats in this soon to be clan Leader Proudrainbow- A beautiful she-cat with Teal eyes and a rainbow pelt. (Meadow) Deputy Fawnstep: Beautiful ginger she-cat with green eyes. Decendent of Hawkfur and Cedarscar. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Mouse- A small brown she-cat(Meadow) Warriors Moonflower: Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes and a face that turns blue during a full moon. Decendent of Moonlight and Dragonfire(Cotton) Badgerfoot: Brown tom with a white belly and paws. Decendent of Mousefeather and Emberpelt. (Cotton) Oakbranch: Brown tom with black dapples on his paws and a scar over his one eye. Decendent of Blackfeather and Shadowspirit.(Cotton) Moonshine: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Cinder) Stormcloud: Gray-brown and white tom with a black and white face, black legs and pale blue eyes. (Cinder) Poppyleaf- Ginger tabby shecat with shining green eyes and white paws. Decendant of Lilyrose. ( Leafeh ) Seastorm - Grayish tom with blue eyes and darker gray spots. His pelt looks blue in the daylight, while the gray spots look like storm clouds. (Shuckle) Caninepaw - A large, slender-ish brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes and a white underbelly and markings on his chest. He has bright blue eyes, and physically resembles Hawkfrost. (RhyX) Butterflypaw - A thin and beautiful calico she-cat with green eyes that fade to violet. Her tail is really long and is tipped with a tuft of fur, just like a lions.(RhyX) Nettlefoot - A dark brown tom with black front paws and icy blue eyes. Descendant of Nettleflight. Roleplayed by Crys. Snowbreeze-A white she-cat with a grey underbelly,died of kitting but refused to go to starclan or the darkforest,once a mate to a loner named Hollowlog.kit that she died from having:Icejay.although she didn't go there,she is very close to starclan.she is able to make things with her front paws,like rainbows,frost,or flowers.but she has to touch were she wants it at,not just look and it be there.(Ice) Darkdancer - Tough, a fighter, long-limbed, battle-scarred, black and pink she-cat with a missing left foreleg, a scarred right foreleg with clumps of fur missing, two long, jagged scars on her back, shredded ears, and light blue eyes. Despite her missing leg, walks, hunts, and fights just fine. Whitesnow's mate.(Luna) Whitesnow - Cheerful, optimistic, lithe, small, cute, bubbly, pure white tom with long, fluffy fur, and pale golden eyes. Darkdancer's mate (and often moral support).(Luna) IceJay-White tom with bright blue eyes.A swift Runner,mother is a ghost and father is a loner.is shy and grows flowers behind a rock.spends alot of time behind rock. Apprentices Mistpaw:She-cat with dark blue fur and a dark purple stripe on her back and white paws.Ice blue eyes.(Melody) Mothpaw: A creamy, sandy colored she-cat with stunning mint green eyes and white flecks across her pelt. Batpaw: A jet black tom with faint gray rings around his legs and tail and blind blue eyes. Queens Open Kits Lionkit, a Golden she-cat with dark green eyes. Can change in to a lion(Meadow) Elders Open Roleplay /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 Archive 7 /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ Archive 10 Archive 11 Arichive 12 Archive 13 ---- "We are home!" Moonflower cried, close to tears. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 23:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Butterflypaw saw a camp entrance further out, and not knowing what it was, went to check it out. She fell in face-first. "Uh... hi?" Caninepaw suddenly appeared in camp. "Wha... Where am I?!" RhythmicXx (talk) 00:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow smiled and looked over to them. "Hello, I'm Proudrainbow" she said to them and smiled. "And this once again is Rainbowclan" Seh said happly. Mouse came over and said hello then hurried off to, what looked like the medicine cat den. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 00:13, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Butterflypaw smiled and got up, brushing herself off. Caninepaw looked utterly confused. "Where am I?" He looked over at Butterflypaw, looking at her expectantly. Butterflypaw just frowned at him. "She already told us, we're in Rainbowclan, stupid!" Then she trotted off toward the Apprentice den to explore. Caninepaw yelped. "Hey, wait up!" ( I can see these two acting like siblings. xD ) RhythmicXx (talk) 00:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Me to Rhy rhy) Proudrainbow looked over to see more cats coming toward the clan. She wodnered why all of a suden new cats where starting to come towards this old camp. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:07, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot nervously entered the camp, unaware of what was waiting before him. He blinked and looked around. 18:08, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- The wondering ghost she-cat walked in.she looked around,then smelling somthing,ran into the sky,shooting across camp,leaving a rainbow trail behind.she landed on the ground,calm not even pantining. ---- Nettlefoot freaked out by all the cats and tripped on his own toes. "Where am I?" He demanded. 18:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow looked at the new cat. "Hello" She said to her. She wondered if this was what happened in every other clan. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot stared at Proudrainbow. "Where am I?" He demanded again. 19:41, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkdancer and Whitesnow wandered around, not realizing they were in RainbowClan territory. SheZow! 20:20, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- The white ghost she cat walked over to the one who seemed to be leader."hello,i am Sowbreeze."her voice silky.IceJay (talk) 20:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot raised himself in a defensive position as he saw the cats around him enter the camp. "I said, where am I?" He growled, unsheathing his claws. 20:54, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- The white-she cat ghost then hissed,"It's Rainbowclan!"IceJay (talk) 20:56, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow smiled as Mouse came out of the medicine den brushing away the old leaves and medicine. "Your in The new fromed Rainbowclan." Proudrainbow said with a smile, While Mouse looked over at The white shecat "Hi" she wispered to this new cat. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 20:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot sheathed his claws and looked over at Proudrainbow. "RainbowClan?" He asked, ruffling his fur. "I thought RainbowClan was taken over by my ancestor and his companions!" He sniffed. 21:01, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- The white ghost cat shook her head sadly as she padded of to see the one called mouse."hello!" she said and began her story as she had told many other cats."I am SnowBreeze,i died of kitting,i vist my son alot.IceJay (talk) 21:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot eyed the spirit and flicked his tail. "You're dead?" He asked. "Well, why are you here, then?" 21:08, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She rejected the cats of colours" Mouse said to this anger tom. Proudrainbow nodded to mouse. "You are welcome to say here." She said to her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 21:14, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot yawned. "Why are you starting this up again?" He asked. "How is it a good clan if it was torn down by a bunch of other cats?" 21:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze looked around for a few seconds then nodded her thanksIceJay (talk) 21:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot licked his paw. 21:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse smiled at the dead cat. "Do you wanta come help me?" she said almost sliently. Proudrainbow looked at ths tom. "That was along time ago, and our ansestors came to tell us to start the clan again. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 21:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 21:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot blinked, and nodded slightly. "I'd join if the clan is going to be stronger than it was before." He mewed curtly. 21:30, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze nodded,ready to follow her.IceJay (talk) 00:08, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse started for the medicine cat den, she felt as though she could trust this cat. Mouse had no idea why though. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 00:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze walked with mouse to the med cat den,ready to do what is neededIceJay (talk) 00:39, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay appeared,flashing once,then fully appearing.He looked around the camp,then followed the trail of frost his mother left.he walked into the herb-sented room.he saw his mother and went strait to her and nuzzled her."Hello,my son" she said,as she nuzzled him back."this is mouse,my new friend" the ghost cat said,as she turned around to face the other she-cat.IceJay (talk) 01:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot licked his paw. 04:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Where am I?" MistPaw meowed.All she remembered is playing with her human at home.Then going to the garden for a nap,some cat covering her eyes,and all going white!She woke up in the border of a territoy where all was colorful,yes,that was RainbowClans'territory.But she is new in the forest,so she dont know whats even a kit! "Uhh...Cheetah?Smudge?I think im lost..." She just sat by a tree and cried. PrincessMelody (talk) 00:47, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- A Small she-kit came upon this new she-cat."hi. She said to hethis new cat. "Where am I?" she asked. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I dont know" She looked at the kit and smiled and she walked away "Im lost" PrincessMelody (talk) ---- The small kit smiled. "I'm Lionkit!" She said to This she-cat. "I'm gonna keep going, I can smell someother cats near by!" The kit said and started towards the camp. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot sat down. 01:53, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw eyes widen...other cats!?She must go see!She ran and sat at the camp entrance,licking her grey fur.She belonged here.She feeled happy and scared at the same time. PrincessMelody (talk) 02:06, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot heard a cat and unsheathed his claws. He was still not used to being around so many cats at once. 02:11, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Uhh" Mistpaw stared at Nettlefoot's claws. "Excuse me,can you get out of the way?" PrincessMelody (talk) 19:06, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot looked down at Mistpaw. "...." He reluctantly padded out of the way. 22:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw looked at the camp's entrance.Her inner warrior told her to fight!She walked into the camp while looking at Nettlefoot.She run after him at full speed(we need Jaws music here!XD) "Ragh!" She pinned Nettlefoot down and meowed "gotcha!" Then,she look into his eyes as she sat in the dirt "sorry,I got carred away...can you tell me where am I?I need a tour" She made her cute kitten eyes "Please" PrincessMelody (talk) 23:31, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot glared at Mistpaw. "Go away." He grumbled. 23:32, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I cant,I want to know this place better,I am new around the forest!Pleeeaaassseee!!!Can I see the boss???" She meowed PrincessMelody (talk) 23:39, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "There is no boss" Proudrainbow replied. "but there is a leader." Looking at the apprentice age cat from nose to tail. She would make a fit warrior if she was fully trained and strong enough for clan life. Though Proudrainbow didn't know what she was doing at this time. She had to start thinging like a leader and not like a rouge. a small she-kit ran out, It was Lionkit. "HI!" she said before running to The strange cats feet, and snuggling into her fur. 01:24, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot flicked his tail. "I suppose you are the leader... what's your name?" 01:26, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Proudrainbow" She said to the tom. She said to him. "I was chosen by our ansestors to be leader." Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:27, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot just nodded. 01:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello Lionkit!" Mistpaw looked at the she kit,meowed and looked back at the she-cat "Nice to meet you Proudrainbow,im Mistpaw...Can I ask you some questions?Where am I?Why there is'nt any cat here with grey fur like me? PrincessMelody (talk) 18:04, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot tilted his head. 19:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well,I think Mr.SmartyPants know the answer" Mistpaw looked at Neetlefoot PrincessMelody (talk) 23:56, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow looked at the She-cat with some mixed feelings, she was old enough to know that no cat should be talked too that way, she wondered why Mistpaw did. "Your in Rainbowclan's territory a great clan that was once destoryed, but is now being rebuilt by the cats you see here, And no one has grey fur like your because cats who do terrible deeds such as killing a leader are sent to a place" Proudrainbow took a deep breath she had been going on for a while now and she needed a breck. "this place was called the place of grey clouds. This is why no one has that colour as only cats who are evil have that colour on their fur" Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 23:07, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot blinked for a moment, then called out happily. "Yeah! I'm not evil!" 02:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw hissed "Hold on!You're saying my fur color is for the evil!?Then what im gonna do!?" PrincessMelody (talk) 22:44, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay waved his tail to mouse friendly-like.then turned to his mom again."know any rocks i can set my stuff behind?" his mother nodded and gestred for him to follow her out.Icejay gasped then"put my flowers up,snowclan is in danger..oh i knew it!"then he blinked and disapeared.IceJay (talk) 00:56, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse looked over at the tom, He looked really strange. She then heard Proudrainbow yell, "Let all cats in this clan join me here for our firstclan meeting." Mouse looked down from her work and the dead she-cat and this tom and qucikly went over to the meeting spot. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw meowed "Can I...um...join?" PrincessMelody (talk) 20:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot looked over at Mistpaw. "Well, I believe you should go to the Rainbow-waterfallthingy before you join?" He prompted. "According to the old RainbowClan legend." 23:00, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw looked around "Where is the waterfall?" She lookes up,the highest mounrain she ever seen.She could'nt see the waterfall,the mountain was too high.And she only sees clouds covering the peak. "Oh,great" She fell on the floor "Im ok" She said PrincessMelody (talk) 01:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You are? Pity," Nettlefoot commented dryly. "I can take you there if you're willing to stick your face into a rainbow waterfall that threatens to take your head with it." He sat down to lick his paw. 16:46, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You just called me what!?" Mistpaw hissed "Ugh,fine,but I will dive in the water" She looked at her fur :Goodbye grey,hello random color!"" She meowed happily "Ok...so,what are we wating for?" PrincessMelody (talk) 01:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot rolled his eyes. "Calm down, will you?" He snapped. He looked over at the rainbow waterfall. "Come on." He dashed off, not bothering to check if Mistpaw was following along. He stopped at the water's edge and sat down, waiting for the apprentice. 02:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So this is it?" Mistpaw asked "oh well" She dived in.One hour later... "That was great!Thank you!Now,lets return to the camp" She forgot to look at her new fur color.When they arrived to the camp,Mistfur looked at herself in a puddle "AHH!" She screamed "Why am I blue!?" She yowled PrincessMelody (talk) 14:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot was trying hard not to laugh. "At least you're not gray anymore. Welcome to RainbowClan." 15:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze came over to the cats."i see ou two might have harmony."her voice was honey-sweet."hello,nettlefoot."then look over at the blue cat."hello,mistpaw."Icejay 02:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot stared at Snowbreeze. "Oh yeah, you're that dead cat, right?" He asked flatly. 15:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Gh-gh-gh-gh-GHOST!" Mistpaw turned white and falled on the ground,making the sound of a crystal vase when it hits the ground,and breaks PrincessMelody (talk) 22:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- (2 things sorry bout this but, there are stones that change your fur colour and it would take at least a week to reach the mountian) Mouse rolled her eyes before going back to her work. Outside of the Medicine cat den Proudrainbow looked at the new cat of the colour blue, It was now time for the cerimony, she had put it off when she relized one of her new clan members would ahve to go to waterfall mountian to get her fur colour. "It is time for our first Clan meeting now!" she called from high above on the top of her den. "Time for warriors to be made, kits to be given, and Apprentices to be found." she called. "But first I must apponit a deputy" She said, Her eyes reached over her clan, She knew that the old emimey that destoryed Rainbowclan before would come to lay cliam to them agian if they where not perpared, They needed a strong cat, a loyal cat to help lead them in this time. "I call upon my colored warrior ansestors to look down upon this clan, In this day we are without a deputy and furture leader so i hope that the choice I make today pleases you, as it does me." Proudrainbow smiled "Fawnstep will be the new deputy of Rainbowclan" she said looking at Fawnstep with deep eyes, Proudheart had trusted Cederscar and Hawkfur with her life, She would follow in her foot steps and trust Fawnstep with her life. "And now on to the warrior ceremony, We have more warriors to be made then the begaining of Rainbowclan." Proudrainbow smiled. "All those who are not apprentices please come here." She said, waiting till they came over. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 15:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw walked toward Proudrainbow "Well...my life changes today" She meowed PrincessMelody (talk) 16:58, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow shook her head. "Not right now Mistpaw, You are not ready, Soon but not yet" Proudrainbow said to the she-cat. "You where a kitty-pet before, We will train you first before we make you a warrior." she said to her furture apprentice. 20:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- During their wandering, Darkdancer and Whitesnow ended up in RainbowClan camp. "Um..." the white tom started, "where are we?" SheZow! 21:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot stepped up. 21:58, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudheart looked over at the cats. "We are Rainbowclan, We are going though a warrior ceremony" She said to the strange cats. "Please shut up" Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 16:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw tried not to laugh "Ok,so im gonna be an apprentice?" She asked PrincessMelody (talk) 15:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze,despite the hash words said,purred to nettlefoot."yes,i AM the dead cat,nettlefoot!"she said,laughing.Icejay 21:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow growled. "FOR THE FIRST THING PLEASE BE QUIET WHILE I MAKE WARRIORS PLEASEE!!!!!" She yelled after being so annoyed that she ciuld nit just be a normal warrior ceremony. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 15:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep snarled at all the other cats. She still didn't understand why they understood practically nothing and more than half of them had little to no RainbowClan blood in them. It infuriated her. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 15:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (c0tton get your cats up here so i can give them the ceremony, been waiting a week!) Proudrainbow looked upon all the cats that she needed to make warriors she hoped that they would come sooner Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 16:04, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower padded closer to Proudrainbow and looked around at the newer cats. They all made her uneasy. .. Badgerfoot followed closely behind Moonflower. ... Oakbranch was behind all the younger cats, glancing around at the other cats. He knew that one of them was planning something, but for once, he didn't know what or who. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 16:08, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow went on with the ceremony " I call upon my Colored warrior ansestors to look down upon these cats, they have trained hard to understand what living in Rainbows means to every cat." She said looking up at the rainbow forming over there heads. "Moonflower,Badgerfoot,Oakbranch do you pormsie to uphold the warrior code and honnor the rainbows as long as you shall live?" She had no idea about this answer. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 16:15, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower nodded rapidly. "Of course!" She said, but cast a glance around the camp at the newer cats. ... Badgerfoot nodded. "Yes." He said. ... Oakbranch, who was paying attention to the cat that was plotting, jolted back to the ceremony and nodded. "Yes, of course." He said, distractedly. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 16:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow smiled"From this day forward these cats are warriors and forever will be" She said. Proudrainbow started to chant "Red and yellow, pink and green colors fill my soul" She stoped for a second "Purple and orange, Blue and teal, take my old ways. Find the black and drakness and keep it this way." The rest of the camp, the ones who weren't morning said the end. "Keep our grey friends away, keep us till the day when we do fall and and we do sink my our life aways be like today." Proudrianbow knew not how those words entered her mouth but she went with it. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 16:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep watched the ceremony. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 17:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow looked at Fawnstep. "You have already proved that you are a valuble warrior I ask nothing of you." She said. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 17:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep smiled and bowed her head to her leader. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 17:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "From this day forward I will be known as Proudstar, in honnor of Proudheart." Proudstar said. "Mistpaw, from this day forward will be Mistpaw" Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 17:43, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "uhh...ok?" Said Mistpaw "Excuse me Proudrainbow,but why did you said her name twice?" Said an appretice "Sorry for her,she is a bit hyper today...still I think that is a error!Why would you call a she-cat that name is already Mistpaw....well....Mistpaw?I dont know what you will do,but I think its unfair too!Calling a kit named Mistkit then Mistpaw is fine,but a she-cat called Mistpaw then Mistpaw?Wrong!" Another apprentice spoke up (yes,this one is a girl too) "I think they are trying to say its a little bit wierd...also,my name is Misty,my friends call me Mistpaw" Mistpaw said PrincessMelody (talk) 21:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnfur snarled. "Shut. Up." She said. "Have respect for your leader and Clan or I shall take care of you myself. Are we clear?" She asked. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 21:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze stood silent and still.She looked up to her leader,her eyes sparkling like winter frost.Icejay 21:30, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Melody where did these other apprentices come from? If your gonna add in cats please ask on me on the talk page ok? Because other then that it doesn't make sence to say "Another apprentices says" When there is only one apprentice in the clan k?) Proudstar looked at the apprentices. "Thank you Fawnfur" She said to her duptuy. "She said her name was Mistypaw, nad she needed to be made an apprentice, When you are leader you may make these decision until then be Silent!" Proudstar growled. "Snowbrezze, I understand that you where helping Mouse in the Medicine cat den, will you contuine to help her please?" She asked polightly. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 22:05, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze then replied"Yes,Proundrainbow." She said in her honey-sweet voice.she walked back to the madician cats den,seeming to float in air.she entered the den and gave a sweet"Hello." to mouse."What would you like me to do?" IceJay sulked behind a rock,but still listened to his leader Icejay 00:35, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnfur nodded at her leader. She meant no disrespect, she just wanted the stupid she-cat to be silent when her leader, or anyone higher ranked than an...apprentice. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 02:03, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudstar went on with the cermony till everything was done and over with. "It's been a long day, time to go to sleep." She said before retrying to The old leaders den. 02:07, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- IceJay ran to the med cat den,find his mother."hello,Snowbreeze."he said his mothers own honey-sweet vioce flowing though his."hello,my son."Icejay 03:54, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- (You called Mistpaw stupid?) "Misty!?Ugh!" Mistpaw sighted "I hate that name,cats pranked me because my name....now everybody is going to call me that?" Mistpaw asked herself "Now I know what Rusty feeled when they called him kitty pet" She walked to the apprentice's den "Uhh hello?" She meowed PrincessMelody (talk) 21:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- (My cats have been called far worse. This site is over 1000 years in the future so no one knows nor cares about Rusty. It should say "Mistpaw sighed" not sighted, it's "felt" not feeled, and it was your cat that even mentioned being called Misty in the first place which is the last thing a Clan cat would ever want to do. Sorry if this comes off rude, but I am stating the facts.) Fawnstep flicked her tail in annoyance. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 22:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sorry,I dont know 100% english,and,I did not knowed we were in the future,again,sorry) Mistpaw entered to the den PrincessMelody (talk) 22:34, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip to that night) As the cats of RainbowClan slept what they did not know was an old foe was watching as well as a new one.... As a small tom watched he planned as well as plotted. "These cats will not be a match for us...." He said as he thought about the cats of the old clans. They had been an easy target.... and with them the fall of Rainbowclan would be forever. Forever and always. 23:48, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw woke up and walked out the apprentice den to look for some water "A cat?Here at this time of the night?Need to meet him!" she meowed quietly "Hmm...This does not looks like a RainbowClan cat..." she said...she hid in a bush and while the cat looked around,she stepped out the bush,and she accidentally stepped on a branch that it broke.Every thing around heard it...Mistpaw froze "Oh great" She growled PrincessMelody (talk) 01:20, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot licked his paws, then observed the sharp curve of his claws after grooming himself so that his fur was sleek and glossy. "As handsome as always." He made a narcissistic remark. 04:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay glanced out from behind his rock.He had heard the big thunp and got a little curious,though he stayed put. -- Snowbreeze glanced up."Evil forces are present." she sid her vioce as eerie as her ex-mate,hollowlog.the ground around the ghost she-cat froze up and frost covered her feet.She got up quickly and bolted past nettlefoot.running quickly to mouses den she tipped-pawed in and layed down at the entrace.Icejay 04:47, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot growled at the she-cat who dashed by, and returned to his business. 05:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- The tom crepped away into the night... ... Proudheart got up bright and early. "Hello Everyone!" Proudheart said while smileing. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 00:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze looked up,then went over to mouse and nugded her awake."Come it is time to rise.My son will be here soon to check on me." ---- IceJay woke up and padded to the med cat den.IceJay 00:23, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse opened her eyes which grew wide in fright, but then she said. "Hello Snowbrezze" While yawning with a smle on her face. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 00:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze tried hidding her saddness by giving her a akward smile."I'm sorry for scaring you,young one!"the smile diapeered,it was to hard to hide.With her her ghostly body she walked out leaving a trail of wilted flowers behind her,bumping into her startled son. ---- Icejay's eyes widden as his mother didn't ask for him to step aside,just walked past him.he countued walking into the den,walking over to Mouse,seting down a lemming at the sleepy cat's feet."Hello,Mouse..."he stopped a moment then countued "What happened in here?!"he asked his honey-sweet voice gone.IceJay 00:49, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse smiled and nodded. "Thank you" She said to the tom.Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 00:54, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay nodded then said"May i sit down and keep you company?" his voice softer then usalIceJay 01:08, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse nodded. "As long as you don't do anything, then yes" She said starting to eat the lemming. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:21, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay looked around curiously.then looked back at Mouse "Do you know for fact i have never been inside a nursery or warriors den?"IceJay 01:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse shook her head. "You should go ask Proudstar about it" Mouse said finshing eating the lemming and started to clean herself. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay stood up slowly,then sad down again slowly to bring up another topic."You know,Mouse,you are a very intresting cat..."he said his voice slow.IceJay 01:37, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse blushed. "T-t-t-t-thank you Icejay" She said covering her blush with her tail. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Icejay also blushed and then said,pointing to the door with is tail and looking at it."I-i-i better um.. go.." he said starting to pad out,triping over his own feet falling straite on his face,quickley got up and ran the rest of the way out.IceJay 01:45, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Major Clans Category:RP